


Believer

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AtLA AU, F/F, Rivals to Lovers, avatar AU, fire benders nahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Jihyo doesn’t like Nayeon. She has a particular way of getting under her skin, and Jihyo isn’t the most patient person.orFire benders, an arranged marriage, and a great idea from Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by @Sanasational on twitter. thank you!!

Jihyo walks the hallways of the Royal Fire Academy with her head held high and a proud smirk on her lips. Her uniform is in pristine condition, as always, and her black hair is held up by a National Emblem pin. No less is expected from the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation.

Usually, she’s a serious person, and her cold stare is enough to intimidate anyone who’s brave enough to look into her eyes; but today she can’t stop smiling, practically skipping as she goes. 

It’s a good day for the whole Nation, but especially so for Jihyo. The government had settled a treaty with the Earth Kingdom in an attempt to make things more amicable between nations. 

That was the first time Jihyo had been allowed into the meeting, and, guided by some of her father’s advisors, she had been able to participate actively and make a good impression on the Earth Queen. 

Jihyo’s good mood is damped when someone walks into her from behind, bumping shoulders harshly. Jihyo clenches her jaw and her nostrils flare. She rolls her eyes when she sees who it is.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t see you there.” 

Nayeon giggles sarcastically. She gives Jihyo a flirty look over her shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes. Jihyo grabs her wrist harshly before she can continue walking ahead of her. When Nayeon turns on her heels, Jihyo scowls at her, irritated.

But Jihyo’s glare that always works in making people cower away has no effect on Nayeon. Instead, she straightens her back and steps closer, getting all up in Jihyo’s personal space and staring directly into her eyes, successfully making Jihyo’s heart flutter and a blush spread up to the tips of her ears. Nayeon is taller than Jihyo by two centimeters, and it’s enough to make her look down at her— something she loves doing because it makes Jihyo  _ mad _ .

“Please, be more mindful of where you walk. You could hurt someone.” Jihyo says quietly, trying to keep the shake in her voice at bay.

“Mhmm, sure.” Nayeon smirks. When Jihyo lets go of her hand, Nayeon winks at her and walks away. 

Im Nayeon is one annoying thorn on her side. Jihyo doesn’t hate her, no, but Nayeon has a particular way of getting under her skin and Jihyo isn’t the most patient person. She hates the effect Nayeon has on her, but she’d never admit it outloud.

Arrogant and disrespectful, that's what Nayeon is. She’s also a talented, gifted fire bender, and a smart student; but to Jihyo, any good qualities she might have are overshadowed by her insufferable self. She barely abides by the rules, forgoing the mandatory uniform and discarding her National Emblem pin to wear her hair down. 

A hand on Jihyo’s shoulders brings her back to reality and she finally unclenches her jaw. 

“Is she giving you a hard time again?” Jeongyeon asks, draping an arm around Jihyo’s shoulders. Jeongyeon is the daughter of the chancellor, so her and Jihyo had grown up together; they were like sisters to each other.

“When is she not?” Jihyo huffs in response.

“You two need to stop messing around and just make out already.” Jeongyeon chuckles, but Jihyo punches her arm and Jeongyeon whines, then rubs her sore arm. “Ouch?”

“I’ve told you to stop saying that, especially in public.” Jihyo whispers, visibly flushed. 

“But it’s the truth! Seeing you two together is starting to become uncomfortable.”

“I will murder you.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t admit you like her.”

“I do  _ not _ .” Jihyo shoves her one last time and Jeongyeon returns the hit. It turns into a small fight, them pushing each other until Sana walks up to them and clears her throat. 

“Will you two behave, please?” 

“Sorry…” They say in unison. 

Sana kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek and then hugs Jihyo in greeting.

“Mom told me you did amazing yesterday.” Sana says excitedly, looping her arms with the girls’ and beginning to walk towards their classroom. Sana’s mom was one of the advisors that helped Jihyo with the treaty. 

Jihyo smiles proudly, feeling her good mood slowly come back. “Thanks, I was very nervous but everything went as planned. I couldn’t have done it without her.”

“Our little diplomat, soon you’ll be traveling all around the world and bringing glory to the Nation.” Jeongyeon says teasingly, pinching Jihyo’s cheek and making her slap her hand away. 

“You know I have no intention to go anywhere. I’ve already seen everything there is to see in other nations.”

“Too bad, your dad already has a ship with your name engraved on it.” 

Jihyo dreads how true that is. “Nobody’s going anywhere, but if you keep being a pain, I might just tell your dad to take you with him on his next trip to the Southern Tribe.” Jihyo threatens. Jeongyeon stays quiet after that— she really doesn’t fancy being stuck in a piece of metal on below zero temperatures.

Jihyo is one of the top students at the Academy, along with Nayeon. They both excel in all the classes, and they’ve been against each other for the past two years on who gets the higher average points by the end of the year. Nayeon won the first time around, and then Jihyo won last year. Now, for their last year of school, the stakes are bigger than ever.

In History class, they both sit at the front of the class, side by side, right across the teacher’s desk. 

“I’ve graded your final exams. I have to say, I’m quite pleased with the results, congratulations girls.” The teacher announces, holding a stack of papers. She starts calling names and returning the exams.

Jihyo fidgets in her seat, excited about her grade. She knows she aced it, she knows the history of the Fire Nation like the back of her hand. She gets her paper and grins widely, but her face falls a little when she sees it’s not a perfect score. 95/100. 

She starts reading her exam answers, looking for the mistake that cost her her perfect average. 

“Hey, Park.”

Jihyo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to keep her cool. She snaps her head towards Nayeon and, irritated, whispers. “What?”

Nayeon is smirking and holding up her exam. 

100/100. 

“What score did you get, Princess?”

Jihyo bites her lip and turns away from Nayeon, doing her best to not burn Nayeon’s exam to a pile of ash.

Nayeon chuckles and the annoying sound sticks with Jihyo for the rest of the evening. 

Nayeon and Jihyo stand with their classmates in the school’s chamber for fire bending, an ample room with a concrete platform in the middle and bleachers on the sides, resembling the Agni Kai chamber in the Royal Palace. The goal of the class is that students can be in complete harmony with their element and use it for their own protection and, if needed, to fight. 

Jihyo stands with her hands behind her back as she pays attention to the teacher who’s demonstrating the new kick they’re meant to master by the end of the week. Despite already knowing the move, Jihyo listens attentively, trying to set an example for the rest of the students.

But that never works on Nayeon, who is at the back of the class, leaning her arm on her friend Momo and giggling with her instead of listening to the instructions. Jihyo clenches her jaw, wishing she would be respectful for once in her life.

The teacher finishes the demonstration and gets down from the platform. “Now, before the end of the class, who wants to give a little fight demonstration using this kick?”

Nayeon and Jihyo raise their hands at the same time. Jihyo sends her a glare across the crowd of students, and Nayeon smiles at her smugly before sending her a kiss. Jihyo rolls her eyes and tries to will the blush away from her face.

They get on the platform and stand across each other.

“Ready to lose again?” Nayeon smirks at her, standing lazily with her hands on her hips. 

Jihyo tightens her belt and sets her shoulders back, not giving Nayeon the satisfaction of reacting to her teasing. “Not everything in life is a competition. This is merely academical.”

“Don’t act so unbothered now, Park.” Nayeon chuckles as she ties her hair up, giving Jihyo a condescending look. “And please, do your best.”

Their classmates whisper among themselves, eyeing the pair with curiosity. Jihyo and Nayeon certainly have a rivalry that goes beyond academics, although no one knows exactly where it comes from. And like Jeongyeon said, there’s palpable tension between them that is enough to make everyone pay attention, awaiting their next moves.

Jihyo tries to be the more level headed one, the bigger person, but Nayeon’s snarky comments always get the best of her. 

And if there’s one thing Nayeon loves to do, it’s to put on a show.

The teacher signals the start of the duel and Jihyo barely has time to react before Nayeon’s boot is on fire and striking against her with surprising strength. Jihyo blocks her attack and steps back, but Nayeon strikes relentlessly, involving other techniques like shooting fire out of her knuckles and, impressively, putting off Jihyo’s flames by closing her fist around them. 

It only takes Nayeon thirty seconds to have Jihyo cornered on the edge of the platform. When she’s about to give the final kick, Jihyo crouches and kicks Nayeon’s feet, making her fall to the ground face first.

Jihyo tries to finish the fight with the kick, but Nayeon pushes herself off the floor using only her arms and jumps back.

The duel is fast paced, intense, both of them have strong personalities and neither is gonna go easy on the other. Nayeon’s fire is bright orange with streaks of yellow, whilst Jihyo’s is blue and white, something remarkable for any fire bender and common in the Royal Family, but apparently not enough to defeat Nayeon. Everyone’s gaping faces are illuminated by the fire show.

Although she hates to admit it, Jihyo starts to break a sweat. Nayeon is swift on her feet, easily dodging her attacks and striking on her blind spots, successfully hitting Jihyo quite a few times. 

Nayeon kicks Jihyo on the chest and sends her flying back, falling on her butt. Jihyo doesn’t have time to get up, she sees almost in slow motion how Nayeon jumps, so high, and turns on the air, lifting her leg with fire coming out of her sole. Jihyo closes her eyes and covers her face with an arm. 

Nayeon finishes the kick swiftly, sending the bolt of fire right next to Jihyo’s body and leaving a black mark on the concrete, with smoke coming out of it. 

Nayeon’s chest rises and falls erratically, and her hair sticks to her sweaty face, having slipped from her ponytail. 

The class erupts in applause and cheers. Nayeon smirks, victorious, and offers a hand to Jihyo. Jihyo slaps it away angrily and stands up on her own, stomping down the platform. 

“Excellent, girls. Nayeon, I see you’re familiar with this movement.” The teacher tells them. 

Nayeon shrugs as if it was no big deal, while Jihyo fumes in the back of the class. Jeongyeon and Sana hold her wrists to keep her from possibly hitting Nayeon. Her skin is warm and Jeongyeon swears there’s smoke coming out of her nose. 

The day ends and Jihyo still can’t let go of her defeat. She’s angry, waiting for Nayeon after school on the courtyard. The few students that walk by must notice her anger, because they hurry their step when they see her. 

Finally, Nayeon walks out, taking her goddamn time. The second she’s in front of Jihyo, Jihyo tightens her fist around the collar of her shirt and pulls her forward. She’s frowning deeply, but Nayeon isn’t intimidated by her. 

“There was no need to show off like that, you know? Why did you have to turn it into a full duel?” Jihyo says through gritted teeth.

“That’s the point class, isn’t it?” Nayeon arches an eyebrow. “Don’t be so upset I beat you. It’d be boring if you didn’t have some competition. Someone to humble you down,  _ Princess _ .” Nayeon whispers the last part, getting closer to Jihyo’s face.

“You need to start showing more respect—” Jihyo’s voice wavers from Nayeon’s proximity. Her breath comes out shaky and her palms begin to sweat. 

“Are we about to kiss right now?” Nayeon whispers, entertained, loving how embarrassed Jihyo gets when she messes with her. Jihyo groans and pushes Nayeon away, hitting her chest as she does so. 

“I’d rather eat dirt.” 

“Why did you call me over here then? You even crumpled my shirt.” Nayeon says with fake concern, trying to smooth down the area of her shirt Jihyo grabbed.

“I want a rematch.” Jihyo says seriously. Nayeon whistles and puts her hands on her hips. 

“Right now?”

Jihyo nods and doesn’t give Nayeon time to answer before she grabs her wrist and drags her back to the chamber. 

“Are you sure you can handle losing three times in a day?”

“Do you ever shut up? For just one second?” 

“Have it your way, then…” 

Nayeon removes her belt and kicks off her boots, then ties her hair up. Jihyo gets up on the platform as she is, waiting for Nayeon to finish getting ready. 

“We’ll only go one round. Any movements are allowed since this isn’t  _ academic.  _ And no burning each other, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Nayeon repeats as she climbs up the platform. She shrugs her shoulders and puts her fists up on a fighting stance. “Ready?”

Jihyo’s answer is fire sent directly to Nayeon’s face. 

Much like the previous fight, this one is fast, and they put all their strength behind their hits. Now that there aren’t any rules to follow, it seems like Nayeon is a whole different bender. She jumps higher than Jihyo thinks is possible and she attacks with both of her hands at once.

Although she’s not proud of it, Jihyo often gets blinded by her anger. This is one of those times. Frustrated, she attacks Nayeon relentlessly, but Nayeon takes her fire and turns it against her, making her stumble back. 

Jihyo even tries to hit Nayeon physically, trying to kick her legs or her chest, anything to slow down the hits just to try and catch her breath. 

Nayeon seems to be putting in barely any effort. While Jihyo pants harshly, Nayeon’s breathing is regulated and she’s never out of air. Where Jihyo’s hits are backed by strength, Nayeon’s flow with the sensitivity of a water bender. 

Jihyo’s last attempt to hit Nayeon is one of the most basic attacks, a simple punch to her face with her fist on fire. But Nayeon catches her knuckles and puts out the fire. Jihyo is breathless, sweaty and tired. She looks up into Nayeon’s eyes, and she sees nothing but calm. Not a trace of her usual arrogance is present. 

Jihyo’s knees give in and she falls, kneeling on the concrete and letting her head hit the ground softly. 

“Get up.” Nayeon’s voice is soft, softer than Jihyo’s ever heard her. She lifts her head and sees Nayeon offering a hand.

This time, Jihyo takes it, and she lets Nayeon pull her back up.

“What am I doing wrong?” Jihyo huffs, moving the hair from her sweaty face and still holding onto Nayeon with her free hand.

“It’s not your fault, really. You just haven’t had the same training I did.” Nayeon lets go of her hand and steps back to stretch. 

“I had tons of training.” Jihyo argues.

“Not as much or as intensely as I did. The Royal Family these days doesn’t give fighting the importance they used to. After the war, everyone started focusing more on the political and social aspects of being a royal. That’s why you destroy me in debate, but why I beat you every time we fight.” 

Jihyo walks to the edge of the platform and sits down with her feet dangling, facing away from Nayeon, still catching her breath. “Are you gonna join the military after graduation? Since you’re such a good fighter...”

“No, I have no intention to do so. It’s not my thing. I enjoy duels, but not like that.” Nayeon lets her hair down and runs her hand through to untangle it. “What about you? What adventures await the future Fire Lord?”

Jihyo scoffs and smiles sadly, glad that Nayeon can’t see her face. “I’ll probably be traveling to the Earth Kingdom and stay there for a while. Might even go to the Poles at one point, to know people from all over the world and all that.” 

“That sounds nice,” Nayeon smiles and puts her boots back on. “Traveling, I mean, and learning about other cultures. The Fire Nation gets too stuffy sometimes.”

“That’s where we differ.” Jihyo jumps down from the platform and grabs her bag to sling it over her shoulder. “This is my home, my land to rule. I don’t think I’d ever want to leave.”

“Why are you gonna go to the Earth Kingdom, then?”

Jihyo shrugs, pressing her lips together. “I have duties to fulfil.”

Jihyo walks back to the Palace, dragging her feet and letting her shoulders slump. She loves being the Princess, but sometimes things become too much, and she wants to feel like a normal girl her age without big responsibilities. 

She’s surprised to see some Earth Kingdom guards standing alongside the usual palace guards at the entrance. She nods at them and they bow their heads. 

All Jihyo wants is to take a bath and sleep for hours on end, but the faint sound of music coming from the dining room catches her attention. She walks over there and opens the door without knocking. She regrets it when she sees her father sitting with the Earth Queen and a girl Jihyo doesn’t recognize. 

“Oh, so sorry to interrupt.” Jihyo bows apologetically, but her dad stands up and calls her over.

“We were waiting for you, actually. Please, come sit.” He points to a seat next to the strange girl. Jihyo walks slowly, regretting her less than pleasant appearance. She was still sweaty from her duels, and probably quite dirty. 

“Jihyo, this is Mina, Princess of the Earth Kingdom. You two met as kids, but you might not remember.” 

Jihyo is taken aback when she finally takes a good look at her. It had been a long time since she had met Mina, and the girl looked very different. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Jihyo bows politely. Mina returns the gesture with a smile.

“You have ash on your face.” Mina points to Jihyo’s cheekbone.

Jihyo blushes and she roughly wipes her skin with her sleeve. 

“Sorry, we had dueling class today…” Jihyo sits down and awkwardly looks at Mina. “May I ask what brings you here?”

The Queen replies for Mina instead. 

“Well, after our meeting the other day, I must say I was quite impressed by you, Princess. You’re an outstanding young lady. And I thought it was a good time for you and Mina to get together again, so I asked her to travel here immediately. Maybe you two can get to know each other more.”

Mina clears her throat and sends her mom a pointed look. The Queen shrugs, unapologetic. Their intentions aren't lost to Jihyo, who purses her lips and keeps quiet. 

“Let’s enjoy dinner, then.” The Fire Lord says, calling the waiters over.

Jihyo stands in front of Nayeon’s desk with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She kicks the desk, waking Nayeon who was sleeping with her face hidden in her folded arms.

“What’s your problem?” Nayeon asks her. Her voice is slightly rough and she has dark circles under her eyes. 

“You can’t sleep in class. And you look terrible.” Jihyo adds with an eyebrow raised.

“I know, thanks. Can you leave me alone now?” Nayeon groans and drops her head against the hard surface, facing away from Jihyo.

Jihyo sits down next to her and scoots her chair closer to Nayeon. “I have something to ask of you”

“Yes I will be your girlfriend.” Nayeon mumbles sleepily. 

Jihyo clicks her tongue and slaps her arm. “That’s not it, idiot. I have a favor to ask.”

This gets Nayeon attention. She turns her face, squishing her cheek against the desk.

“What is it?”

“Would you be up to… um… training with me? In duels, I mean.” 

Nayeon sits up and stretches her back, sitting properly on the chair. She frowns at Jihyo. “I’m not opposed to it, but why? I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t  _ hate  _ you…” Jihyo mumbles, looking around the room to avoid Nayeon’s eyes. Then she speaks more clearly. “And it’s just that I might be too busy after graduation to learn what I’m lacking. I doubt I’ll find a good fire bender teacher in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Okay, I’m in.” Nayeon bites her lip in a smile and leans in closer to Jihyo. “Does that mean you like me?”

“Idiot.” Jihyo punches her arm and Nayeon laughs. 

“Stay after class, alright? Let’s meet in the chamber.”

Jihyo thought she’d walk into the chamber and she’d have to wait for Nayeon, but the girl is already there, and the sight that greets her is one that leaves her a bit flushed. 

Nayeon discarded her uniform jacket and boots, only keeping the pants, the shirt and the belt. Her hair is up in a ponytail, and she’s doing  _ push ups _ .

“Are you trying to impress me?” Jihyo asks, dropping her bag and getting on the platform with Nayeon.

“I don’t have to try for that.” Nayeon wiks and stands up, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

“Just to be clear, I’m here for extra tips. I’m not a bad fighter.”

“Oh, I know.” Nayeon nods, and she means it. “Believe me, I would’ve ended you after that first kick if you weren’t good.”

Jihyo rolls her eyes and removes the National Emblem from her hair, then strats untying her belt. “Do you need to be so arrogant all the time?”

“I’m not arrogant, I’m just speaking the truth.” Nayeon shrugs, walking around the platform while Jihyo gets ready. “Your blue flames are cute and all, but I received training from a military officer since the first time I accidentally set my fringe ablaze.”

Nayeon was the daughter of a retired soldier that cost the Nation thousands by thinking he was some kind of war hero. Jihyo hadn’t heard many good things about him, but she tried to not let that affect her opinion of Nayeon.

“Whatever, let’s start please, I’m a busy girl.”

“I’ll start by teaching you something you’re clearly lacking, which is harmony with the element. You can’t just throw punches and hope they hit your opponent.  _ You _ control the fire, not the other way around.”

Nayeon walks behind Jihyo and rounds her body with her arms, placing her hands over Jihyo’s stomach. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jihyo freaks out, getting nervous but letting Nayeon continue.

“Shh, trust me. You have to fill your stomach when you breathe, and that way your fire will be stronger. And always breathe through your nose, exhale through your mouth. Try it.” 

Jihyo closes her eyes, thankful that Nayeon isn’t looking at her face right now, or else she’d see her looking like a tomato. She does what Nayeon tells her, slowly intaking the air and exhaling. 

“Good, now your muscles,” Nayeon moves her hands to grip Jihyo’s biceps, squeezing them softly. “You’re too tense.”

“That’s your fault…” Jihyo whispers, making Nayeon laugh. 

“Alright, I get it,” Nayeon steps back and walks in front of Jihyo again. Jihyo lowkey wishes she would’ve stayed where she was. “But you do need to relax. That way the fire will flow better.”

Jihyo has never seen Nayeon be this gentle. The teasing that always laces her voice isn’t there, so Jihyo can tell Nayeon is taking this seriously. 

After Nayeon finishes pointing out what Jihyo needs to work on, they fight slowly so that Jihyo can recognize what her weak spots are, and Nayeon corrects aspects of her posture Jihyo never thought about.

Fighting together after school becomes a part of their routine. 

Maybe it’s because they’re alone, or because Nayeon doesn’t have to do somersaults to get Jihyo’s attention, but she’s far more pleasant to be around. Jihyo finds herself laughing and joking like she would do with her friends.

There are also moments where Jihyo is  _ thankful _ they’re alone— like when she accidentally tripped and fell on top of Nayeon, straddling her stomach, or when Nayeon had to hug her to prevent her from falling off the platform. 

All this time spent with Nayeon makes Jihyo have a hard time understanding her feelings. There was no point in denying that she felt…  _ something _ , for Nayeon. She wouldn’t call it a crush, maybe just infatuation, which was normal giving how much time they were spending together (even if the uncomfortable tingle in her palms was there long before they had a normal, full conversation).

And Jihyo used to be okay with it, she could brush the feelings off easily, push them to the back of her head. But now they won’t leave her alone no matter how much she tries. And it gets worse when she’s with Mina, supposed to be paying attention to and  _ getting to know her _ , but she can’t stop thinking about Nayeon. She’s even late to her meetings with Mina, because she loses track of time training with Nayeon.

And Mina seems to notice. Jihyo feels guilty, knowing that she should be making the effort into actually liking Mina. She’s a nice girl, and undeniably beautiful, but even when they stroll the Palace Gardens, Jihyo’s mind wanders to Nayeon and her face illuminated by the fire erupting from her open palm.

“Ha! Loser!” Nayeon laughs loudly, doing pirouettes to dodge Jihyo’s incessant fire strikes. Jihyo laughs despite the effort and her aching muscles, and she keeps on firing towards Nayeon, who could pass as an airbender from how swift she is on her feet, almost gliding across the platform. 

Jihyo finally hits Nayeon and the older girl falls on her butt. 

“Do it, strike!” 

Jihyo jumps much like Nayeon had done on last public duel, but when she’s about to hit her, Nayeon kicks her leg in the air and makes her fall back. 

“You really are an asshole.” Jihyo groans, rolling on the ground and rubbing the shoulder she fell on top of. 

“Don’t be a baby. You seriously didn’t think I’d let you win like that, did you?”

Nayeon offers a hand as she always does, but Jihyo pulls her down and Nayeon falls on top of her, knocking the breath out of them both. They laugh and Nayeon puts her hands on either side of Jihyo’s head to get up. 

She gets distracted for a second, eyes going all over Jihyo’s face. It’s not always that she gets to be this close to her. Jihyo seems as affected as Nayeon is, eyes switching from her eyes to her lips.

“I, um,” Jihyo shuts her eyes, grimacing when she remembers she had a date with Mina that afternoon. “I kinda need to leave...”

“Sorry, yeah.” Nayeon gets up and jumps off the platform to get her things. 

Nayeon tries to ease the tension with humor, by pointing out the big hole Jihyo made on her shirt. “You’re certainly getting better at controlling your flames.”

Jihyo laughs apologetically, jumping off the platform and grabbing her bag from next to Nayeon’s things. “I can’t say I’m too sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, I knew this could happen,” Nayeon reaches into her bag and takes out a spare shirt, waving it in front of Jihyo. “If you don’t mind…”

Nayeon lifts her shirt up and takes it off, unbothered by the fact that Jihyo is  _ right there _ , unable to look away and feeling her face heat up.

But something else catches Jihyo’s attention, and she gasps in surprise.

“What happened?” She asks, concerned.

“Huh? What do you— oh…”

A big burn scar is splayed across Nayeon’s right shoulder, going down all the way until her lower back. Jihyo is speechless, and she subconsciously steps closer. Her hand hovers over the scar, but she doesn’t dare touch it.

“Who did this to you?” Her voice comes out barely above a whisper.

“Military training, remember?” Nayeon says quietly with a sour smile. “It’s an old scar, don’t worry about it. All the best fire benders have one.”

“This isn’t okay…”

“It’s just part of learning, I guess. And I had a very tough teacher.”

Nayeon puts on her shirt and grabs her things. She tries to assure Jihyo with a hand on her shoulder and a smile, but the frown is still there.

“Come on, you probably have places to be.”

Once they’re outside of the school, Nayeon and Jihyo stop walking and stand under the entrance gates. 

“Jihyo?” Nayeon asks tentatively, holding the straps of her bag tightly and avoiding eye contact.

“Yes?” 

“This is embarrassing, um…” Nayeon laughs and rubs her cheek, mustering up the courage to ask something she’s been thinking about for a while. “You know about that dance the school is planning for the seniors? I was wondering if you wanted to—”

“Jihyo!”

Nayeon is interrupted by a girl she doesn't know, waving at Jihyo from down the road. Jihyo gets visibly nervous and gulps down. 

“Who is that?” 

“It’s— um...”

“Hey, Jeongyeon told me you might be here. I was worried when you didn’t show up.” She greets Jihyo with a hug and then turns to Nayeon with a polite smile. “Hi, you are?”

Despite her kind disposition, Nayeon can’t help disliking her. “Nayeon, who are  _ you _ ?”

“I’m Mina, Princess of the Earth Kingdom. Nice to meet you.” 

It doesn’t take long for Nayeon to put the pieces together. Jihyo had never mentioned Mina, but she often talked about the Earth Kingdom and how she dreaded having to go. Seeing how uncomfortable Jihyo is, there’s no doubt left in Nayeon’s mind. 

“Ah, I see.” Nayeon gulps down the lump in her throat and slowly steps away from them. “You can walk Jihyo to the Palace, then. I… have somewhere else to be.”

“Nayeon…” Jihyo tries to get her to stay, but Nayeon sighs and looks at her dejectedly. 

“It’s okay. See you monday.”

Nayeon is gone in a second, and Jihyo is left staring at the horizon where she disappeared. 

Jihyo finds herself missing Nayeon terribly. Nayeon avoids her in the hallways, in class, and she stops showing up to the chamber after school. And Jihyo lets her.

Because despite her sadness, part of Jihyo thinks that maybe it’s for the best if they stop talking now. Graduation is around the corner and, whether she likes it or not, her suitcases are practically made, waiting for her to be shipped to the Earth Kingdom and eventually marry Mina.

Ending things before they even start  _ sucks _ , but maybe it will hurt less this way.

(It doesn’t)

Jihyo sighs, looking at herself in the mirror of her room. She runs her hands down her graduation gown, red and golden. She still has to put her hair up, her pin is on the nightstand waiting for her to finish getting ready. But Jihyo stalls, touching her hair and scrutinizing her face. This is probably one of the last times she can be alone like this.

Someone knocks on her door and breaks Jihyo out of her haze.

“Come in.” She says softly. The door opens and Mina walks in, smiling politely as ever. 

“Your dad is looking for you.”

“I’m almost done.”

Jihyo sits down on her bed and takes her pin. When she begins to gather her hair, Mina approaches her and kneels behind her on the bed. 

“Let me…”

Jihyo makes a sound with her throat that Mina takes as an affirmation. She lets her hands fall to her lap while Mina ties her hair up carefully.

“You know, there’s still a week until we have to leave.”

“Hm, I know…”

Mina secures the pin on Jihyo’s hair and tucks the few stray hairs behind her ears.

“I think… you should make the most of that time. Even if it’s brief.”

Jihyo turns around and looks at Mina questioningly. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Mina sighs and sits back on her heels. “I’m not dumb, Ji. I have eyes. And you’ve been moping around since I met your friend who I assume didn’t know about  _ us _ .”

Jihyo can’t meet Mina’s eyes, too embarrassed to admit the truth. 

“I’m not mad,” Mina grabs her hand and gives Jihyo an understanding look, pressing her lips. “I know you don’t want to get married.”

“Mina, I—”

“And being honest? Neither do I.” Mina chuckles. “Being married is a  _ lot _ , but much like you, I’m just trying my best to fill in my role.”

“Are you… breaking up with me? Is that what this is?”

Mina chuckles and shakes her head. “I don’t think I can do that. My mom is really set on this happening and I just want what’s best for my Kingdom. But I also want you to be happy, so… if you want to try, at least until we leave, I’m gonna be okay with that.”

The door opens without notice and Jihyo’s mom walks in. 

“It’s time to go.”

“Just think about it.” Mina whispers, squeezing Jihyo’s hand one more time before getting up and leaving the room. 

When Jihyo arrives at the school, she quickly shrugs off her family and Mina, claiming that she has something she needs to do before the ceremony. 

She finds Nayeon near the stage, getting ready for her speech— the one she gets to do since her point average was the highest.

“Hey,” Nayeon greets politely before trying to turn around and run away. Jihyo grabs her arm and makes her stay.

“Can we talk, please?”

Nayeon wants to say no, because she’s had a hard time trying to forget about Jihyo and this will only make things worse.

“Please.” Jihyo repeats, this time with urgency. 

Nayeon has never been able to resist her for too long.

“Fine, but let’s go somewhere else.”

They sneak out of the room and go to an empty classroom nearby. Jihyo leans against the closed door and Nayeon sits on a desk a few steps away from Jihyo with her arms crossed. 

They’re in silence for a bit, while Jihyo tries to get the words together, and it’s making Nayeon nervous. 

“Well, what is it then?”

“I like you, Nayeon.” Jihyo says bluntly, looking at the floor. “I never thought I’d say it but it’s true. As insufferable as you are, I think you’re also very pretty, and quite nice to be around when you’re not annoying me.”

“This is a terrible confession, I hope you know that.” Nayeon chuckles awkwardly.

“I’m serious. It doesn’t even make a difference now, but I needed to say it. I needed you to know.”

“But you’re going ahead with the marriage...”

Jihyo bites her lip and nods. “I can’t say no. Even if there are no feelings between Mina and I, I respect her, and I want to respect my dad’s wishes, too.”

Nayeon pushes herself off the desk and walks up to Jihyo slowly. She lifts her chin and looks into her eyes.

“Be honest with me… do you really want to go?”

Jihyo shakes her head, not trusting herself to speak past the lump that formed in her throat.

“Do you mean it? When you say you like me.” Nayeon’s voice comes out broken and barely above a whisper. 

Jihyo nods again, and feels a tear fall down her cheek. Nayeon leans in and Jihyo closes her eyes, thinking she’s about to kiss her, but she opens her eyes again when she feels Nayeon’s lip on her forehead.

Jihyo hugs Nayeon tightly, for the first and last time, being engulfed by her comforting warmth.

“I’ll miss you.” Jihyo whispers.

Nayeon pets Jihyo’s hair to calm her down. She doesn’t say anything, and Jihyo can’t see her, but there’s something in Nayeon’s eyes that means trouble.

They return to the graduation ceremony right before it starts and sneak back to their respective seats. 

Jihyo spaces out for most of it, only paying attention when her friends walk on stage. When it’s Nayeon turn to receive her diploma, Jihyo feels her throat closing up slightly. She looks back at the crowd and meets Mina’s eyes. Mina gives her a thumbs up, and in return Jihyo offers a sad half smile. 

The rest of the ceremony goes by fast, including Jihyo’s turn to get her diploma. She receives a lot of cheers and applause, especially from her proud parents watching from the stands. Mina sits with them and claps politely. She’s such a nice girl, Jihyo hopes things will be easier for them in the future.

Then, it’s the moment for Nayeon’s speech. She begins reading from her paper, talking about the great teachers they’ve had and all the memories they have made together as a class. She finishes her speech and everyone claps for her. The teacher tries to invite Nayeon off stage, but she stays there, holding onto the mic stand with white knuckles. 

Nayeon meets her eyes and Jihyo pales. Nayeon is more nervous than she’s ever been, but at the same time, the next words she says are charged with confidence.

“Park Jihyo, I challenge you to an Agni Kai for your hand in marriage.”

The crowd erupts in confusion. The Fire Lord stands up from his place and angrily marches down to the stage. Seeing this, Jihyo is quick to run towards Nayeon, standing in front of her just as her father gets to them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s my right to challenge anyone I want to an Agni Kai.” Nayeon says through her nerves, praying she doesn’t get her face burned off by the man.

“ _ Not _ the princess and certainly not for such a thing! Who do you think you are?”

“I’m  _ Im  _ Nayeon, your highness, and what I did is perfectly legal according to the law.”

Jihyo blindly reaches for Nayeon’s hand behind her and holds it tightly.

“ _ Im _ … of course you are. You’re out of your damn mind if you think for a second that I’ll let you—”

“I accept the challenge.” Jihyo says quickly, shutting her eyes closed.

“What did you say?”

“I said… I accept your challenge, Nayeon. I’ll fight with you.”

Jihyo looks at her father defiantly. 

“You’re putting a lot at risk, Jihyo, what am I supposed to tell the Earth Queen!?”

“I’ll talk to her.” Mina interrupts suddenly, having walked up to them and earning a harsh glare from the man. “I’m sorry, your highness, but you must let them. It is the law.”

The Agni Kai chamber in the Royal Palace is ten times bigger and more intimidating than the one in the Academy. 

Under the scrutinizing eye of the whole government and nobles, Nayeon tightens her belt around her waist, waiting for Jihyo to get on the platform. 

The crowd murmurs when Jihyo walks in. She walks with her head low and gets up on the platform.

They’re both wearing traditional Agni Kai clothing, which consists of red pants, a brown belt, and in the women’s case, bandages covering their torsos. For the first time in forever, Nayeon has put her hair up in a bun, held up by the National Emblem. 

Nayeon jogs up to where Jihyo is to greet her before the fight starts.

“You’re absolutely mad,” Jihyo whispers, slightly upset that Nayeon pulled such a thing, but ultimately conflicted. “You could go to prison for this.” 

“Not if I win, I won’t.”

“I can’t decide whether I’m angry at you or not.” 

“As long as you don’t let that get in the way of our fight.” 

Despite her nerves, Nayeon still finds the strength to flirt with Jihyo and wink. Jihyo huffs and pushes her shoulders.

“Give me the best you’ve got,” Nayeon looks at Jihyo’s lips and then back at her eyes. “If you want to win— and if you do win… I’ll understand that.”

“Let’s have a fair fight.”

The Agni Kai starts as the sun starts to set. They each stand on the sides of the platform, and when the Fire Lord gives the signal, they start to fight.

Jihyo doesn’t hold back one bit. She’s using everything she learned from Nayeon, all the breathing techniques and all her blind spots she learned to recognize after a few fights. Nayeon smiles at this, happy with Jihyo’s growth despite her life being on the line. 

Nayeon even struggles to keep up, too busy avoiding Jihyo’s hits to fire any of her own. With a practiced kick, Jihyo manages to push Nayeon to the ground.

“Come on, strike.” Nayeon says, looking into Jihyo’s eyes. Jihyo’s frown wavers, and that’s when Nayeon  _ knows _ . 

Her pupils shine with the fire Jihyo generates out of her palm. In a move Jihyo hadn’t seen before, Nayeon  _ breathes in _ Jihyo’s fire, and breathes it out ten times bigger. The wall of fire sends Jihyo stumbling back, and Nayeon jumps through that fire, finishing the fight with a punch that burns the tips of Jihyo’s hair. 

“I burned her! I did! Fight’s over!” Nayeon calls, lifting her arms up and celebrating. 

Jihyo lets her head fall down on the floor. When she opens her eyes, she sees Nayeon standing over her, with a hand stretched out waiting to help her up. 

After the Agni Kai, Nayeon and Jihyo wait outside of the throne room for the Fire Lord to emerge with a verdict. He was with his advisors, the Queen, and Mina.

“You did amazing.” Nayeon says with a big smile, leaning against a wall and slightly towering over Jihyo, who has her back against the wall.

“I think I’m gonna kill you.” Jihyo says calmly.

“Oh, come on, now you get to stay!” Jihyo rolls her eyes and Nayeon pushes herself off the wall. “We don’t have to actually get married… it was just so that you could stay. We can be engaged until you become Fire Lord and then—”

“Shut up, Nayeon.”

“Sorry…”

The doors open and the advisors start walking out. Some of them give Jihyo smiles, others don’t even look her way, and some send Nayeon a nasty stare. The Earth Queen walks out next, and she ignores Jihyo completely. Mina comes after her, giving Jihyo a shrug and a smile. 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Good luck.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Jihyo hugs Mina and sighs.

Jihyo and Nayeon walk into the throne room and kneel before the throne, where the Fire Lord sits with a big frown on his face. He gets up and walks down the stairs, then stands in front of them.

“If you didn’t want to get married, you could’ve said something.” He tells Jihyo. Then he turns to Nayeon with a scowl. “And I was against it, but by law, you win.”

Nayeon bites her lip in a grin, looking at Jihyo excitedly. They bow before him and exit the room. Nayeon runs to the gardens, unable to contain her excitement, and Jihyo trails behind her, watching Nayeon jump over some bushes. 

Nayeon runs up to Jihyo and hugs her, lifting her off the ground and making her spin. “So, when do you wanna get married?” She wiggles her eyebrows and Jihyo places her extra hot palm on Nayeon’s arm, making her wince.

“That’s for burning my hair. And also, you’re still insufferable.”

Nayeon pouts and her shoulders slump, but then Jihyo cups her cheeks and kisses her on the lips, briefly but confidently. 

“Come on, help me unpack my bags.”

**Author's Note:**

> im still taking comms on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dahyunayeon/status/1346568394670305280?s=20), if you're interested, dm me! and as always thank you for reading!


End file.
